DELETE
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Vision TV :6 am – RadyoBisyon (simulcast over PTV, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) :7 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :8:30 am – Jollitown :9 am – Ghost Fighter :9:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :10 am – Viva Box Office :11:30 am – Flames (in HD) :12:15 pm – APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm – Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik (in HD) :3:15 pm – Gaya ng Dati (in HD) :4 pm – TreseBella: Siempre te Amare (rerun) (in HD) :4:30 pm (Manila); Express Balita provincial editions (Mon-Fri) - :Mon: Maskman :Tue: Kamen Rider Fourze :Wed: Jiban :Thurs: Turboranger :Fri: Bioman :5 pm – The Weakest Link (Philippine version)( :5:45 pm – Janella: A Teen Princess (in HD) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Voltron Man (in HD) :8:30 pm – Remember Me This Way (in HD) :9:15 pm – Fall In Love With Me (Philippine version) (in HD) :9:45 pm – Sic O'Clock News :10:15 pm – TreseBella: Only You, My Love (in HD) :10:45 pm – TreseBella: Triumph of Love :11:30 pm – News Team 13 :12 mn - :Mon: Report Kay Boss (in HD) :Tue: Linawin Natin (in HD) :Wed: Good Take (in HD) :Thurs: Forum ni Randy (in HD) :Fri: Travel and Trade (in HD) :12:30 am to 2 am – Vision TV Saturday :4:30 am – Vision TV :5:30 am – El Shaddai :7 am – Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :7:30 am – KapinoyLand :8 am – Cyborg Kurochan :8:30 am – Akazukin Cha Cha :9 am – Sailor Moon Crystal :9:30 am – Y2K: Yes to Kids :10 am – NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm – Hapi Kung Healthy :3:30 pm – PBA (in HD) :5:30 pm – Bitag :6 pm – Miss Universe Queen (in HD) :6:45 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8:30 pm – DMZ-TV :9:30 pm – Sandy's Romance (in HD) :10:15 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (revival) :11:15 pm – Showbiz Unlimited :12 mn – Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am to 2 am – Vision TV Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – Kerygma TV :7:30 am – Gogo's Adventure with English :8 am – Super Pig :8:30 am – Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :9 am – Chinatown TV :10 am – Kawaii International :10:30 am – Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) :12:15 pm – Hey it's Fans Day! :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Express Balita Weekend :7:30 pm – Born to be a Superstar :8:30 pm – The Million Second Quiz :9:30 pm – Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. A fan site devoted to our favorite TV station in the country IBC-13! Look out as we gather relevant, fun and light entertainment about our favorite TV station today. TV Commercials Pinoy Trese :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.